To gain insights into the cognitive and developmental problems observed in pediatric neuroAIDS, the investigators propose to examine the effects of several cytokines and chemokines that are reported to be expressed in the CNS of HIV-1 infected patients. The investigators propose to use the cerebellar Purkinje cell culture system from embryonic rodents to determine the effects of recombinant cytokines and chemokines administered in three different modes; acute, chronic, and withdrawal. The effects will be determined by analysis of morphology, immunocytochemistry, electrophysiological recordings of various membrane ion channels and neurotransmitter receptor properties, as well as calcium imaging. By determining cytokine/chemokine-modulated changes in these parameters in developing neuronal system, the investigators wish to provide new insights into the potential roles of such factors in the CNS dysfunction in pediatric neuroAIDS.